


Love's of My Life

by ItsPennyBitches



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm drunk and need a hardcore cuddling, Just a dumb fluff idea, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsPennyBitches/pseuds/ItsPennyBitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dumb drunk story with cute polyamory between my three fave babes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's of My Life

“So...

I guess I should start this out at the beginning. 

Not the very beginning, of course, because that’s like, going back about seven years, and I honestly can’t remember that far. 

And I should probably introduce myself. 

My name is Ryan Sumozski. 

I’m here to tell you about two people that I wasn’t quite sure that I loved, until they told me that they loved me back. “

~ ~

Now, the easiest person to tell you about is Clarence. He’s like, a handful, but very little to deal with at the same time. I don’t mean that in a bad way, of course. He’s just, Simple. 

Kind of like me. That’s more so why we bonded best before we really got to know Jeff. 

And I promise I’ll get back to him, but Jeff is… A little more complicated than any woman, or man for that matter, that I’ve honestly ever known. 

He has two mothers. That isn’t really important now, but it’ll make a lot of sense later why I brought this up. 

Jeff has always been an enigma to me. There’s a certain way he wants everything, down to the tiniest detail that a normal person would need a microscope to view. He washes his hands six times a day, and adjusts his glasses five. He never steps on the cracks in the sidewalk, or the lines printed in a checkered floor. The crust must be cut off of every sandwich he makes, and the food cannot be touching unless it’s made that way. His hair is always neatly parted to the left, never out of place anytime that I happen to look, and I kind of stare at him. All the time. I can’t help it. 

He has obsessive compulsive disorder, in case you couldn’t tell. 

I couldn’t, for a very long time. Even when we were kids, I always suspected that he was just picky, like most children my age. 

But he was never like most children, because like I said, he had two mom’s.

That tiny, insignificant fact, set him apart from everyone. I didn’t understand why. I’ve never been religious, or averse to those who ‘lived a different lifestyle’ from the ‘norm’. 

I use quotations around those phrases, because it really wasn’t a different lifestyle. They woke up every morning, had jobs, paid bills, owned a house, and had beautiful kid that they loved unconditionally just as much as I did. Just as much as Clarence did, for that matter. 

There was never anything that I considered ‘Normal’ in my life, until I realized that it was just a self developed opinion on your own personal biases and ideals of what should be. 

Unfortunately, Jeff’s normal was being backed into a corner every day, and wailed on just because he had parents who loved him. His normal was being told how he would never amount to anything if he always insisted on having things a particular way. His life was series of ‘What’s it like being raised by queers?’ and ‘Does it pass on genetically?’. 

I never realized how much it killed me inside, and how horrible I was for just ignoring it, until I broke several bones of someone who had the audacity to tell him that ‘Faggotry’ ran in his veins. 

Never even knew the kids name. And I never want to. 

Neither did Clarence at this point either, because it has just occurred to me that he contributed to putting the boy in the hospital, and I didn’t mention that. 

It was the first time I ever saw him put his hands on another person, with intentions to hurt them, that is. I knew in my gut that it wouldn’t be the last however, if people like that kid still existed and wanted others to know it as well. 

I suppose now I can get a bit more in depth about Clarence, since those of you who don’t know him must be thinking he’s pretty brutal. I swear he’s not. 

In fact, I think he’s the sweetest person ever. He’s had a speech impediment since forever and a day and there’s honestly never a boring moment with him around. Clarence is just full of surprises and never wants to leave anyone out. That’s just how he is. 

I love them both for all these reasons and more. 

I’m never going to get tired of explaining how our relationship works, because I don’t think I’ll ever tired of talking about about the people I love. 

Meeting them, was the beginning, of a lonely end. That sounds really cheesy, actually, but I mean it. They know I do. And that’s all that matters. 

 

~ ~

 

Ryan took a slight bow at the waist towards the listening class, who seemed to sit in a bit of a stunned silence after his oral report had finished. Clarence was the first one to begin eagerly clapping of course, and Jeff was a close second. The whole class eventually erupted into a roar of palms meeting palms, small cheers and whistles thrown his way while he stood up there rather awkwardly. His face felt hot and his hands were getting clammy, but he wouldn’t change the moment for a lifetime of re-do’s and jarred lizards. 

“That was, well, very sweet of you Ryan. Thank you, for that lovely report.” His teacher praised, smiling brilliantly as she watched him walk back towards the desk between the two aforementioned boyfriends. 

Sumo would pretend he didn’t see Jeff wipe a tear away with his sweater sleeve, but that wouldn’t stop him from grabbing his hand below the desk, brushing his thumb gently over his knuckles. He tossed a reassuring smile his way before Clarence had the chance to butt in, a heavy arm thrown around either of their shoulders in a tight hug before being told to sit back in his seat. 

When the bell eventually rang, it wasn’t very discreet while they held eachothers hands while walking down the hallway to their respective classes. 

It was never going to be discreet and really hadn’t been all along. 

That’s how it was going to stay. 

~Fin... For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my drunken stupor of crying and nurturing my imaginary babes 
> 
> I just really needed this to be done
> 
> ignore my shitty mistakes, i'll fix this later


End file.
